The Heat of The Night
by VballChick1
Summary: Okay, so I was tired of all the Zammie one shots in Cammie's POV, so I decided to write one in Zach's. Some OC, definitely lemons, for mature audiences only! Zach sneaks into Cammie's room after curfew. What will happen next? Enjoy, and review please!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! All credit goes to Ally Carter.**

**ZACH'S POV:**

Oh god, I am _so_ busted.

I was pressed against the wall, trying to steal my nerves to peek around the corner. _Come on, man. You're a spy, remember?_ Taking a deep breath, I snuck a look.

Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon stood together in the break room, idly chatting about who-knows-what while I sat here like an idiot, sweating. To get to Cammie, I'd have to go through them. _Just think of this as a test._ I forced myself to steady my breathing and glanced at the clock. _Ten to Eleven_. They'd just be going to bed by now.

Gathering my courage, I took another look. _What the—?_ The Headmistress was up on the counter, her legs wrapped around Mr. Solomon's waist. The two were making out passionately.

_Well, if I needed a sign, that was it._

I tip-toed past them with no trouble at all, and, resisting the urge to laugh, made my way up to Cammie's floor. But when I reached her dorm, I paused. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she kicked me out? What if this ruined any possible chance I had with her?! What if—

_Man up, and open the door, you idiot._

So, before I could talk myself out of it, I turned the knob and slipped in as quietly as I could. There was just enough moonlight through the open window for me to see clearly. Unfortunately, the first thing I saw was Cammie in a tight T-shirt and sexy boy shorts. I swear my dick stood straight up in my pants. _Focus. _You're_ supposed to seduce _her_, not the other way around._

Taking a deep breath, I set my jaw and snuck over. Positioning myself silently over her, with my legs straddling her and my arms braced in a plank-position on either side of her head, I whispered, "Cammie?"

The sides of her mouth turned up and she murmured, "Zach."

I smiled. She must be dreaming about me. My dick pulsed in response and I glared down at it. _Keep your shit together._ I nudged her with my forehead and she started awake, those bright green eyes lighting up what little space there was between us. They locked on mine, which I'm sure were burning with the intense emotions I was trying to hide, "Zach?"

Fucking hell, she was beautiful. I had come up with a whole list of cool responses, but all were forgotten in that moment and the only reply I could muster was a low, "Hey."

Fortunately, the timbre of my voice seemed to turn her on, judging by the shiver that rocked her body. Gaining confidence, I flexed my fingers. Let's see what else I could make her do.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

I smirked, "You won't have that attitude in a few minutes."

Now her eyes were narrowed, "Zach, my roommates could hear."

I smiled and leaned down, letting my lips brush hers as I said, "Not if we're quiet." I kissed her passionately and she gasped. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I slid my tongue inside her mouth, wrapping it around hers. I could tell she was struggling to keep silent, so I pushed my hot, hard body against hers.

But then, instead of backing down and letting me take control like I thought she would, her eyes lit up in challenge, and immediately I felt her hand on my dick. Before I could stop myself, I moaned against her lips. Feeling her smirk, I opened my eyes. Time for the real fun to begin.

The boy shorts were off in an instant, and, before she could react, I had a finger inside of her and was slowly moving in, out. When the look in her eyes told me I would have to do better, I put two, then three, and worked her as hard as I could. She growled, low in her throat, and my dick swelled in response. An almost primal instinct took hold of me and I ripped off my pants and boxers, urgent to be inside of her.

Cammie stared, and covered her mouth to muffle a laugh, "That's never going to fit."

I was sweating, hard, and half-crazy from sexual frustration. "I'll make it fit." I plunged deep inside her and she gasped, pain filling her eyes. I froze. _What did I just do?_ Did I just screw up our already-fragile relationship, because I couldn't control the urge to screw _her_?

But then the pain was replaced with pleasure when the feeling of her hit me, and vice versa. "Zach." She whispered and arched her back, bringing my full length in. And just like that— I. Needed. More.

I moved at an almost inhuman speed, sinking into her and ripping myself out. Delicious pain moved up my length, and somewhere in my subconscious my brain registered that I was probably bleeding. But I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to. I bit my shirt to keep from screaming out in pleasure, and Cammie did the same.

_Her shirt._That definitely had to go. Without stopping or even slowing down, I tore it off her body, and just about broke the clasps of her bra, plunging my face into her breasts, I inhaled her scent. And it _drove me up the wall._

I screamed bloody murder and was just about to take it even further—

Suddenly, I was flipped upside-down. Completely disoriented, I blinked in confusion at the sight of Cammie's naked body sitting on top of me. Then the fog cleared, and I was gripped again by sexual need. I thrust my hips up, bracing for the feeling of her body, wanting, _needing_ to be inside of her.

But no. I wasn't going anywhere. I blinked again, and realized that… Cammie was holding me down. What the hell? I bucked again, but she held me in check. "Oh, Zach." An evil smile stretched across her lips. "Little too eager, aren't we?"

"Cammie, please, I—" her index finger touched my dick, and I gasped, clutching her sheets. I needed something, _anything_ to release the tension. I arched my back again, practically begging for her to continue.

She gripped me with both hands, tugging _hard_. "Oh, Cammie. _More_." I panted. I couldn't stand it. My dick was practically standing on end, my hips jerking. I stared up at her with wild eyes. I wanted to… I needed to…

Then she started working me with those amazing fingers, and I screamed out loud, not caring if anyone heard. Holy shit. Where did she learn this stuff?

But that was nothing compared to what Cammie did next. Before I could react, I was inside her again, and that alone drove me insane. I screamed her name, begging for more, and then… she did the strangest thing.

Circulating her hips, she ground into me, and it might've been the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. My dick swirled inside her, reaching every possible angle from every possible side. I don't remember much about my reaction— though how it felt is still crystal clear— only that I completely lost it. My hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, thrusting over and over and over. Cammie was screaming along with me, pounding my balls inside her feverishly.

"FUCKING HELL, YOU FEEL INCREDIBLE!" That was me. Looking back on it, I don't think I've ever said anything more embarrassing.

When she finally rolled off me, exhausted, I knew for sure I wouldn't be walking straight for days. That might've been the most amazing sex I'd ever had. The first time a girl ever took control and made me beg, too. Hell, this night had been full of firsts for me.

"Zach." Cammie murmured, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're so beautiful." I said dreamily. Hey, give me a break will you? I was still high.

She laughed softly, as if she could tell I was out of it, "Good night."

And I blacked out. I know, real manly right?


End file.
